This invention relates generally to automated services, and more particularly to waiting prior to performing such services for enhancement thereof.
Computer applications such as messaging and scheduling applications have become important applications in many computer users"" lives. Messaging programs generally allow a user to send and receive electronic mail (e.g., messages) to and from other computer users, for example, over a local- or a wide-area network, or over an intranet, extranet, or the Internet. Scheduling programs generally allow a user to track appointments in a calendar. More sophisticated scheduling programs allow one user to schedule a group meeting with other computer usersxe2x80x94checking the latter users"" schedule availability, and receiving confirmation from the users upon them accepting or rejecting the group meeting appointment.
Within the prior art, however, messaging and scheduling programs are generally not very well integrated, even if they are components within the same computer program. For example, a user may receive a message from a colleague stating xe2x80x9cLooking forward to seeing you at 2 p.m. on Thursday.xe2x80x9d Generally, however, the prior art does not provide for automatically directing the scheduling program to make a meeting appointment at 2 p.m. on Thursday. Instead, typically the user who has received the message has to open the scheduling program, access Thursday""s calendar, and manually enter an appointment at 2 p.m. on Thursday""s calendar. Because of the many steps required to go from reading the message within the messaging program to entering the information into the scheduling program, many users choose not to even use scheduling programs, or to only use them sparingly.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.
The invention relates to waiting prior to engaging an automated service, for enhancement thereof. In one embodiment, a computer-implemented method first determines an automated service to be performed. The method waits a predetermined time between a minimum time and a maximum time, before performing the automated service. In one embodiment, the method determines the predetermined time by performing a statistical regression as to the predetermined time that should be waited based on a length of a received text.
The invention includes computer-implemented methods, machine-readable media, computerized systems, and computers of varying scopes. Other aspects, embodiments and advantages of the invention, beyond those described here, will become apparent by reading the detailed description and with reference to the drawings.